Barbies and Kens
by xSarahxMariexCullen
Summary: AN Max is the school heartthrob, she’s beautiful,confident, kind, athletic and the aires of a huge company. When Fang aka Nick Venom shows up as the mysterious, sexy, new guy at her school he discovers that Max isn't as perfect as she appears to be.
1. Midnight Eyes

**Ok this story is all human!**

**SMC (the author of this story) had a seizure in school the other day and went to the hospital. She will be back soon but she asked me to type up this chapter and put it on here. So enjoy!**

**-Salli**

**Fang POV**

_Okay I can do this!_ I thought to my self. I was sitting in my black escalade in my new school's parking lot. I was my first day at Westwood Preparatory School. Westwood Prep is an extremely expensive pre-k to 12th grade school in L.A. California. I used to go to public school but my parents thought it would be a good experience to go to school with people of the same "social class". I took a deep breath and opened my door getting ready for the first day of my junior year.

I stepped out of my car a smoothed out my black school uniform pants. Our school colors are black gray and sliver. Lively isn't it? Our uniforms are okay though. Black pants. Gray or Black long sleeved dress shirts with the school emblem on the pocket. Black and gray striped tie with the school emblem. I was wearing all black, of course. I slid my keys into my pocket and turned to face the rest of the student body. I walked out and leaded against the hood of my car. I took out my iPhone and texted my best friend from my old school, Carson.

_Dude, I feel like I'm in a sea of School Girl Barbies and Kens._

_-Fang_

My name is Nick Venom but people at my old school used to call me Fang. Get it? Fang, Venom? Anyway. I put my phone away waiting for him to text me back when a girl came up to me. She had on a gray school skirt on with black knee-highs and a grey short-sleeved blouse with a grey tie. She had mocha skin and wild curly hair that looked like it was trying to escape the rubber band that she had it tied back with.

"Hi! I'm Monique Pepper! You can call me Nudge though. You must be new here because I haven't seen you before and I've been going to this school since pre-k. I'm a sophomore you look older then me. Are you a senior? I'm head of the student welcoming committee here at Westwood Prep! I'll be your guide around campus! Its really great here I know you will love it. What's your name?" she said in one breath.

"I'm Nick Venom. I'm a junior." I said, shaking her extended hand.

"Whoa! Cool last name, Venom. Well let me explain to you how it works here at Westwood. You pick a click and you stay with it. Over there are the goths, emos, and emotionally-scared." She said pointing to a group of kids sitting in the shade all dressed in black. The looked pail and most had what people would call black "emo" hair. **(AN in this story Fang has medium length hair that's kinda "skater" cut but its messy in the good super hot way)** They wore black fingernail polish and eyeliner (guys included). I gave them a discussed look and Nudge giggled. "They keep to them selves I asked one of them if they had a pencil once and he hissed at me. Fa-reak! Ok now over there are the "populars" they are the jocks and cheerleaders." Nudge said point to a group of guys and girls the guys all had preppy hair and popped collars. The girls skirts where hiked up to the point where if they moved I would see their underwear. They had their ties off and their shirts where unbuttoned down to the forth button showing way to much chest. "The captains of the cheerleading squad are Lissa, and Brigid they are the queens of the slags. Lissa has red hair. Brigid has the unnatural looking blonde all the other girls are their little clones. Then the captain of the basketball team is Ari Batchler he's the one with the brown hair who Lissa is hanging on to. The one Brigid is hang on is Josh Omega the captain of the soccer team. They control the school they can ruin your life with the snap of a finger. No one messes with them, well except for Max." She warned. _Who's Max? _I wondered to my self but thought better not to interrupt Nudge.

"Okay that is the computer geeks. That's where I hang out. We really aren't geeks though we just care about our grades and like computers." She said pointing to a group kids hunched over laptops.

"Those are the wanna be gangsters" Nudge said nodding towards kids with "bling" and their pants down to their butts.

"Those are the skaters, and pranksters." She said pointing to a group of kids skateboarding by the fountain. As I looked around a car drove by. It was a black Lamborghini convertible with the top down. In the drivers seat was a guy with blonde hair who looked about my age. In the back seat was a little blonde girl in a booster seat. Then in the passenger side was another blonde girl girl. I didn't get good look at her but she looked around my age maybe a little younger. They zoomed past us and parked in a spot a few down from my car.

"And that good sir, is Angel, the little girl, Zack, the gorgeous blonde boy who is driving, and Max, the girl in the front seat, Bacardi. Yes, Bacardi as in the alcohol company. Angel is 4 and in preschool. Zack is 17 and a junior he's the football team captain." She said looking at him longingly. "Max is easily the prettiest girl in school, as you can see, but she doesn't flaunt it. She's so nice and stands up for everyone when they need it. She skipped third grade so she's in your class but she's only 15. **(AN yes, I know their ages are different but I wanted Max to have an older brother and I didn't want it to be Iggy or Fang, so I made it Gazzy. Deal with it!)** Every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to be with her. Zack, and Max are kind of their own click. The click everyone wants to be in." She took a quick breath and continued, "Max and Zack are like the heartthrobs of the school, but they hardly ever date. Zack has only gone out with Lissa, Brigid, and his girlfriend now, Paige Noël." She sighed and looked down. She spoke up again, "Max has only gone out with this Iggy. But that didn't last for more then a month." She said pointing to a reddish haired boy sitting by the fountain laughing. "Every guy drools over Max, except for Zack because he's her brother and that would be gross, even Josh Omega and Ari." Nudge said as Max, Zack and Angel came out from behind the other cars and I got a good look at Max. She was gorgeous. She had long golden hair that was up in a high ponytail. Her skirt was short but not too short; just enough to show a little of her perfect long legs. She was in all black but her skirt, which was grey. She had beautiful green eyes that made me melt. She was holding one of little Angel's hands, who was in a black and grey plaid jumper with a short sleeved grey shirt under it and little black shoes with white socks. Angel had big blue eyes and perfect blonde curly hair. Holding Angels other hand was Zack, he had black pants on with a gray shirt on his tie was around his head and tied on the side. He had a pink Barbie book bag in his other hand. As they walked by a brunette girl ran up and hugged Zack. He let go of Angel and hugged her back. "That's Paige." Nudge sighed sadly. Paige let go of Zack and hugged Max. Then Zack said something causing all three girls to burst out laughing. Max's laugh stood out. It was beautiful it reminded me of bells. I felt a pang of disappointment when she stopped. Paige waved to Angel, Zack and Max and walked towards the other buildings. Max grabbed Angel's hand and backpack, that was sitting on the ground, and walked towards what I assumed was the elementary school with Zack beside her. As she walked I saw almost every guy look at her with lust filled eyes. I felt my hands curl into lethal fist and a growl built up in my throat. Zack noticed too; he put an arm around her shoulder protectively and glared at the other guys. Max just waved and said basic greetings as she passed.

Nudge was about to continue talking when the first bell rang. "Crap we have to get to class. Do you know your homeroom teacher?" She asked. I glanced at my class list.

"Mr. Baker" I said.

"Ok that's the English building class room 4. I'll see you after class." She said waving good bye and running towards the "computer geeks"

I sighed and grabbed my bag out of my car. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Fang's a Barbie girl in a Barbie world life in plastic its fantastic._

_-Car_

I rolled my eyes and texted back

_Faggot._

_-Fang_

He texted back

_Who's the one in the prep school uniform?_

_-Car_

I scowled at the phone and put it back in my pocket.

Max POV

I walked to the preschool building and kneeled down to Angels level. "Be good," I told her. "I will." She said taking her bag from my hand. Then she wrapped her little arms around Zack's legs he ruffled her curls. Then she gave me one last hug and ran off to meet with another group of girls her age.

"Ready to go to class?" Zack asked me.

"I guess, I heard we have a few new students. I so upset that I'm not in your Iggy's or Paige's homeroom." I said pouting. Zack laughed.

"You look like Angel when you do that." I punched him in his arm and he stopped laughing. He walked me to the English building, glaring at guys as we passed. When we were out side of the door he turned to me.

"Now listen Max any of these guys lay a finger on you, or even look at you the wrong way, I want to hear about it. Got it?" he said glaring at another guy as he passed.

"I can take care of my self." I sighed I gave him a one armed hug and opened the door to the English building. I went to my locker, grabbed my favorite book, _A Lesson Before Dying, _and went to homeroom I was the first one there so I sat near the window and started to read. I heard the door open and close and people take the seats in front of me. I didn't look up. A few minuets later it opened again and I new exactly who it was by the _Click Click Click_ of seven inch platform stilettos.

"Get out of our seats." Said a winy voice of Lissa. I looked up to see Lissa and Brigid glaring at two other girls who were sitting in the seats right in front of me. The girls began to pick up their stuff. The door opened again but I didn't bother to look.

"Don't move." I said to the girls getting out of my seat and standing between them and the Slut Sisters. The other girls, who I assumed were new because I didn't recognize them, looked unsure but sat back down.

"Get out of the way bitch they are in our seats." Brigid said in her obnoxious nasally voice.

"First, no I think I'm fine where I am. Second I don't see your names anywhere on these seats. Third maybe if you weren't busy playing queens of the school, and snogging with your perverted boyfriends, you would get yourselves here in time to get the seats you wanted. So sit your witchy little asses in some other seats." I said glaring at them they flicked their hair and gave me dirty looks but I saw the fear in their eyes. They sat near the back and I turned to the other girls with a smug grin.

"Don't let them push you around." I said to them smiling warmly and holding out my hand to the one on the right. She had dark brown hair that was in silky tight ringlets, and blue eyes. "Thank you. I'm Saving. Saving Grace Jefferson." She said shaking my hand, her voice was high and child like, and her hand was significantly smaller then my own. I turned to the other girl she had bright red hair that was in French braids and lots of freckles. "I'm Lila." She said shaking my hand, she was clearly shy. "Nice to meet you both, my name is M-" Grace cut me off "I we know who you are! Your Max! Everyone knows who you are. Your so pretty." I smiled. They were here for about 30 minuets and they already know about me. Wow. I shook it off.

"Thank you. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked them they smiled and nodded I smiled back and took my seat behind them.

I looked around the room to find other people sitting in small groups asking about how summers went. I turned back to my book and continued to read. I felt a tap on my shoulder and let out a little yelp. I looked up to see a boy standing in front of me. He had olive colored skin and dark brown hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed. He was in all black and had his shirtsleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing his hard and muscular forearms. On one arm he had a small tattoo of black wings right above his wrist. His face was impassive but his dark eyes danced with amusement. He was gorgeous.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked glancing at the seat next to me.

"If you promise not to scare me like that again." I said. He just smirked and sat down beside me.

"I'm Max Bacardi." I mumbled my last name hoping not to draw attention to it. I offered him my hand.

"Nick Venom." He said shaking my hand. His handshake was firm but gentle and his hands were calloused. I smiled to my self and turned back to my book. The teacher walked in and started writing English notes on the board for his next class.

"That was nice of you, standing up for those girls I mean." He said after a few minuets of science. I shrugged. The bell rang and I jumped, knocking my books off my desk. I bent down to get them but Nick already had them holding them out to me.

"Thanks." I said blushing. He flashed me a crooked grin, exposing a set of perfectly straight pearly white teeth, but something caught my eye. His eyeteeth (canine teeth) where pointed and sharp looking; like fangs. **(AN ****all human**** he's not a vamp just has cool teeth)** I took my books and shuffled out of the room. Iggy was waiting for me leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. We went out for a little while but we both decided that we were better of as friends. Zack and Iggy are best friends. So he and I are close.

"Hey" he said taking my books out of my hands. I smiled at him.

"Hey your self." I said back.

"Hey Max! What class do you have next?" I heard Grace yell from behind me. She came up beside me still not noticing Iggy.

"I have Spanish what do yo-" she stopped talking and finally realized Iggy. She gave him a once over and her moth fell open forming a small O. Her eyes had longing and lust in them. I laughed. I turned to Iggy and realized he was looking at her with the expression.

"Iggy, this is my friend Saving." I said pointing to her. I realized that she was really small maybe four eleven; about ten inches shorter then me, and a little more then a foot shorter then Iggy.

"Hello. You can call me Grace. My first name is Saving, but I go by my middle name, Grace." She said giving him a shy wave. He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Iggy. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said he took her hand and kissed the top. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Grace I have Spanish too. So does Iggy. Lets get a move on." I said smiling that Iggy had a new crush. They both shook their heads and took their spots on either side of me. As we walked to Spanish I couldn't get my mind of Nick and his midnight eyes.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Ok so I'm still in the hospital but everything is okay. My boyfriend let me barrow his laptop while I am here so I can update my stories and such.**

**I decided that I want this story to be AU but not AH. So lets get some things straighten out. **

Max, Zack (Gazzy) and Angel are all blood relatives. They escaped the school with Jeb's help. Jeb turned them over to his good friends, the Bacardi's, the owners of the alcohol company, which happily took all three of them in. The Bacardi's have no idea that Max, Angel, and Zack (Gazzy) are mutants.

**Zack (Gazzy)-** 17 years old and a junior in high school, escaped the school when he was fourteen. Light brown wings with black tips.

Powers: (in addition to wings, and being abnormally strong) Teleportation, indestructible

**Angel-** 4 years old and a preschooler escaped the school when she was one. All white wings.

Powers: (in addition to wings, and being abnormally strong) mindreading, mind controlling

**Max-** 15 years old and a junior in high school escaped the school when she was twelve. White and shimmery gold wings.

Powers: (in addition to wings, and being abnormally strong) eyes change color according to which power she wants to use.

Red- ability to produce/control fire.

Orange- teleportation

Yellow- ability to control the weather

Lime Green- power to change her appearance into anything

Green- (Normal) ability to fly/run at extreme speeds

Blue- ability to control/produce water

Violet- ability to control others emotions

Black- All powers at the same time, however she loses all control when doing this

**Fang (Nick)-** 17 years old and a junior in high school. Escaped the school when he was one year old with his mother and father who are both mutants and became rich by working as assassins for the government. Purple-Black wings.

96% human, 2% bird, 2% King Cobra (the longest and most venomous snake in the world. Their venom is lethal and can produce more venom any other snake, up to 2 teaspoons. The King can lift three-fourths of their body off the ground and move forward in that position, especially in defensive and offensive mode.)

Powers: (in addition to wings, and being abnormally strong) extremely venomous lethal fangs, agility and flexibility of a snake, 10 times stronger then your average human-avian hybrid

**Okay anyone else that I did not mention in this little summary is all human, including Ari, Omega, and sadly Iggy (I don't feel like explaining back ground info)**

**Okay so I'm writing the next chapter now!**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	3. Get What You Deserve

**I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND!**

**The hospital is the most boring place on the face of this planet. I would be dying right now if I didn't have his laptop.**

**Oh and I forgot to say all of the mutants can hide their wings.**

**And due to popular demand I will be making my paragraphs shorter **

_**Wink wink **_**evongreen07**

**Ok on forthward!**

**Max POV**

As the bell rang for Spanish to be over I went to my next class, AP calculus, the only class that I didn't have with Iggy, Paige, Grace, or Lila. Great. I was early again and was the only one in the room besides the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Quinn. I'm a new teacher here." Said the teacher. He was young clearly right out of collage. He had untidy brown hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled at him.

"I'm Max Bacardi, welcome to Westwood." I said as more students came in. I looked up at the door and I saw Nick. My stomach started doing flips and my heartbeat sped up. He met my gaze and the corner of his perfect lips turned up into a small smile. I waved and patted the seat next to mine. He walked over and sat beside me.

"Hey. I thought I would be the only junior in AP calc this year." I said beaming at him. He chuckled and shrugged.

"How was your first class?" I asked.

"Okay I had English. I met your brother, Zack." He said.

"How did you know he was my brother?" I asked. He flushed and stuttered out an excuse.

"Ummmm…you look like?" he said like it was a question not a comment.

"Have you already heard stories about me and my family?" I sighed. He nodded yes with a guilty look on his face.

"Well I hope you don't have a bad impression because of what other people have said." I said my mind instantly flashing to Brigid and Lissa oh lord they could have said some nasty things.

"No, not at all! I've only heard good things about you." He said flashing me the grin that made me go into a daze. I snapped out of it when I saw his sharp-fang like teeth again.

"Hey your tee-" I began but Mr. Quinn interrupted.

"Okay class welcome to AP calculus. I'm your teacher Mr. Quinn." he began writing complicated equations on the bored and I flicked Nick a note.

_Your teeth look like vampire fangs._

_-Max_

He read it and at first his eyes looked panicked but then he quietly laughed and began writing on the other side of the paper.

_I vant to suck your blood. _

It said along with a cartoon of him in a Dracula costume. I laughed out loud and Mr. Quinn turned to me.

"Is there a problem Miss Bacardi?" he asked trying to be strict but I could tell that he was cracking up inside. I flashed him a smile and shook my head no.

_Want to sit with me, Zack and a few other friends at lunch?_

_-Max_

I wrote and threw the note back on Nick's desk. He smiled and wrote back

_Zack already invited me =P_

He said I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Then I turned my attention to the board. After an extremely long 90 minuets, the bell for third period finally rang. I sighed in relief and stood up.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" I asked Nick. He smiled and nodded. I left to go to my locker. On my way out Mr. Quinn smiled at me. It may have been my imagination but it looked _seductive_. I shook it off and went to go get my money. When I got to the cafeteria I went straight to the lunch line. I got a salad and a bottle of water and went to my table. Nick was sitting next to an empty chair and Zack with an unopened Coke bottle in front of him. Next to Zack was Paige then Lila then Iggy then Grace then the empty seat I was assuming was for me. I walked over and put my tray down. Nick looked up at me and nodded his head as and acknowledgment.

"So I'm assuming you all know each other?" I asked fallowed by a round of "Yeah"s and "Yup"s.

"So Max. Have you started planning your party yet?" Paige asked me with hopeful eyes.

"What party?" Grace asked.

"Well Max's birthday is next Friday, and every year she has a huge party." Iggy said.

"And this year is her Sweet Sixteen! So its going to be even more awesome then usual!" Paige finished Iggy's sentence. Graces eyes lit up.

"I. Love. Parties." She said as if it were the most important statement of her life. I giggled.

"Well I need to think of a theme and I was thinking that instead of having it at the beach club like we usually do we could do it at my house." I said. Paige squealed.

"Yes! I love you house! Oh god people are always gossiping about what the famous Bacardi mansion must look like. They defiantly wont be disappointed!" Paige gasped.

"Okay well I have an idea how about Lila, Grace, and Paige sleep over as my guests and Nick, and Iggy can sleep over as Zack's guests and we can brainstorm themes. This Friday. Okay" I asked. Every one nodded enthusiastically I smiled and started eating.

**Fang POV (Friday afterschool)**

I walked to my locker after my last class when Zack stopped me. "Yo dude. Did you bring your clothes and stuff?" he asked. I nodded yes.

"Okay well then you can fallow Max and I home. Meet me at my car when you're done." I nodded again and fished putting my books away. I went out to the parking lot slipping on my Ray Band sunglasses and waited by Zack's car. A few minuets later Max came walking holing Angel's hand who was skipping beside her. She saw me and smiled. I have her a half smile not showing my teeth, she already noticed my fangs no need to show her them again. She walked up to me.

"Angel this is my friend Nick." Max said while Angel hid behind Max's legs. I laughed and bent down to her level.

"Hi Angel. I'm Nick. Its very nice to meet you." She smiled at me showing off her little baby teeth and waved. I stood back up and Max picked Angel up and strapped her into her seat. Then Zack walked up with his arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Hey guys." Paige said. Max sighed and began to hop into the back seat. I grabbed her wrist.

"You can ride with me if you don't want to sit in the back. She smiled.

"Zack I'm riding with Nick." She said and took her bag out of the back seat. Zack shot me a look that said _lay one finger on her and your done_. I gave him a reassuring nod and lead Max to my car. I opened her door and she blushed.

"Such a gentlemen." She giggled. I bowed and she laughed some more. I cherished the sound. I got around to the drivers side and slipped my key into the ignition. I plugged my iPhone into the adapter but Max caught my hand and plugged in her own. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just drive I'll handle the music." She said smirking. I shrugged and began to pull out of my spot. Then the familiar intro to one of my favorite songs began to play.

"You like the Starting Line?" I asked.

She nodded and sang along with the words. "Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone."

I smiled and sang with her. Then the beat picked up and we began to head bang and belt it out. By the time the song was over we were both crying from laughing so much.

"My god you have a horrid voice!" She exclaimed. This made me laugh harder.

"Your not much better" I gasped trying to catch my breath. She nodded in agreement and a different song began to play.

"Take a left up here." She said pointing to a small rode that lead into the forest. I turned. "Okay now fallow this rode to the very end until you get to my house" I nodded and kept driving about five minuets later the trees began to thin out and a huge iron gate came into view. The entire property was fenced in with intricate iron gates that led to a long driveway I pulled up to the gate.

"6328" Max said. I nodded and typed the numbers into the keypad. The gates opened and I realized that right in the middle of the gate was the Bacardi bat. I smiled and drove down the driveway. Her house was huge to say the least. It had a circular driveway with a big patch of grass and a fountain in the center. There was a four-car garage and a huge front yard. **(Picture on profile)**

"You can park right in front." She said I nodded still in a daze from the beautiful house. I parked and she jumped out. We beat Zack here so she went to the front door. Engraved on the beautiful wooden doors was the Bacardi bat. Max unlocked the doors and let us in. The inside was even more amazing then the out when you first walked in you were met with two grand staircases. Right between the stairs were two glass French doors that opened up into the living room area. Where there was a huge fireplace with a painting of Ange, Zack, and Max. Max took my hand in hers sending shocks up my arm.

"Come on I'll give you the tour." She said smiling. She led me around the house showing me all of the 8 of the 10 bedrooms in the house. The ridiculously large kitchen, the game room, the movie room (more like a mini movie theater), her father's den, the formal dinning room, the not so formal dinning room, the spa, the gym, the computer room, the office, 7 of the 14 bathrooms, the bar room, Angel's dog, Total's, room, the ballroom, and the formal living room, Angel's playroom, Zack's boxing room, and we ended up in her room which was the biggest I've seen so far.

The floor was white with gold specks so it seamed to shine. The walls were painted white with gold trim. Her bed was on a platform that had two stairs to get up to. It was a king sized canopy bed with a fluffy white blanket and tons of gold and white throw pillows, and an Apple laptop open near the foot of the bed. Painted on either side of the bed in gold were two angel wings that took up the entire wall. I smiled at that. Other then the bed, there was a gold couch facing a flat screen T.V. next to the door that we were standing at. An Apple computer sat on a desk with a phone next to it across from us, with a glass double doors that opened up onto a balcony to its right and a gold door on its left (the closet). Then opposite the bed were two gold double doors that I assumed was her bathroom.

She walked in and plopped down on her bed she patted next to her and I joined.

"Do you want to go in the pool?" she asked.

"Sure." I shrugged having not a doubt in my mind that her pool would be just as extravagant as the rest of the house.

"Okay I'll change in my closet you can have the bathroom." She said getting up and going into her walk in closet. I put my bag down at the foot of her bed and fished out by black swim trunks. I walked over to the bathroom. It was huge and gold and white like her room. I peeled off my shirt and let my 19-foot wings stretch out. I sighed in relief and rolled my shoulders. I kept my wings out as I changed into my swimsuit then I sighed and tucked them in tightly against my back. I felt them slowly melt back into my back. I ignored the discomfort and looked at my bare back in the mirror to make sure the where totally gone. Out of sight out of mind. I rolled my shoulders again, slipped on my black t-shirt and went out to her room.

Max was laying face down on her bed with a white sundress on. I smiled and tiptoed, using my sneaky snake powers, up to her. Right when I was by her I pounced and tickled her sides she yelped and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Nick…please…please!" she gaped out between fits of hysterical laughter.

"Well since you said please." I smirked and got off of the bed helping her up in the process. She wiped away the tears under her eyes from laughing so hard. I smirked at her.

"That wasn't very nice you know!" she said. I shrugged and opened her bedroom door. He led me down stairs. Her pool was definitely as cool as I thought it would be. It looked like ancient Rome. There was a fire pit with chairs around it then a pool with a huge waterfall and a hot tub that flowed into it. I smiled and took off my shirt. I smirked and turned to Max. I was planning on throwing her in the pool but all coherent thoughts left my mind when I saw her in a bikini. It was white with gold wings on the butt and gold strings to tie it. I was probably drooling. Then she got an evil glint in her eye. She ran up to me and pushed me right in. But having my snake like reflexes I grabbed her around the waist before I fell in and brought her in with me. The look on her face when I grabbed her was plain and simple shock. We hit the water with a splash. I surfaced and when she came out she looked pissed.

"You get what you disserve." I said then I realized something in this lighting her eyes looked bright blue instead of green. She raised her hands the splashed me. I got hit with more water then what I thought her tinny little arms could push.

"You really shouldn't have done that." She said, and the water came again by the time she was fished soaking Zack was home.

"Max? Nick?" he yelled from somewhere inside.

"In the pool." Max yelled back.

She pulled her self out of the pool and I fallowed. She grabbed two towels threw one at me and wrapped the other around her tightly. I smiled at her and fallowed her into the house.

**Okay next up is the sleep over, things get steamy!**

**Theme ideas for the part? Let me know.**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	4. Hicky

**Hokay so someone gave me a really great idea for the party, so I'm going to have a dedication to that person when I write that chapter but for now you'll just have to wait and see because I want it to be a surprise =]**

**I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow! YAY!**

**On forth ward!**

**Chapter erm I never remember what chapter I'm writing so you're on your own**

**Max Pov**

I slipped on my sundress and walked into the house fang on my heels.

"Hey Max. I'm going to go ask Claude to make some food. Any requests?" Zack asked me Paige already going up to the room she usually stays in.

"Hmm a smoothie of some sort. What about you Nick do you want anything?" I asked. He shook his head no I shrugged and walked up to Angel.

"Hey sweetie why don't you go change into your swimsuit and we can go in the pool okay?" she gave me an angelic smile and ran up to her room. Claude, our chef, brought me out a pink smoothie.

"Merci" I told him. He bowed and went back to the kitchen.

"Parlez-vous du français?"** (AN Do you speak French?) **Nick asked me.

"Oui bon monsieur" **(AN Yes good sir) **I answered.

"Vous êtes dame de qualité" **(AN You are a lady of quality) **he said taking my hand and kissing the top, causing me to blush ferociously and look anywhere but his beautiful stare.

"I'm ready!" Sang Angels little voice from behind me. I spun around to see Angel in a tutu, a pair of cowboy boots, a little bathe suit top on upside down, and a sparkly pink tiara on her head. I smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want to ruin your pretty tutu and boots in the pool?" I asked and her face scrunched up as if she where arguing with herself, she let out a sigh of defeat and shook her head no.

"Come on sweetie I'll help you." I said taking her little hand in mine.

**Later that night.**

Grace and Iggy came over but Lila couldn't make it. Everyone was in the hot tub and I just finished putting Angel to bed. I walked down and slipped into the tub in between Grace and Nick.

"Were are your parents?" Nick asked.

"On their third honey moon, they'll be back by Tuesday." Zack answered. Then he whispered something in Paige's ear causing her to giggle profusely and they both got out of the hot tub and ventured inside. I rolled my eyes as Iggy made some sexual innuendo that I blocked out.

"So, I say we play truth or dare!" Grace said.

"Grace how old are we? Four?" I asked giggling.

"Hey we have nothing better to do. I'll go first. Nick truth or dare?" she asked. He pretended to think about it.

"Dare!" he said.

"Hmmm I dare you do give Max a hicky!" She exclaimed. I saw true genuine fear flick through his eyes.

"No." he said in a final tone.

"You have to!" Grace demanded.

"Absolutely not." He said. I don't know why but I felt a pang of disappointment that not because I wanted a hicky, but that he didn't want to give me one.

"Come on you little chicken it's just a hicky its not like we are trying to rape you or something!" Grace said. I saw anger flash then he closed an eye and let out a breath between his clenched teeth. Iggy made a chicken noise.

"Come here Max." He said turning to me.

"Y-you don't have to its just a game." I said looking down. He chuckled and cupped my neck with one hand and put the other around my waist. I felt his warm lips on my neck and a shock tickle down my arms causing goose bumps to pop up on my arms and legs. Then I felt his fang like teeth gently graze the skin. I felt how sharp they where and for a second I truly thought that he was going to bite down. There is not a doubt in my mind that those teeth of his would break the delicate skin, and slice open the veins there in two seconds flat. He must have felt me tense up because the second my shoulders went stiff his lips were gone. In its place a small red mark.

"Well done!" Grace said examine Nick's work on my neck. "That's going to be a good one!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Iggy truth or dare?" Nick asked.

"Um truth." Iggy said.

"Wow you pansy! Not man enough to choose dare?" I exclaimed. He snorted but didn't change his mind.

"If you could be a person that you know of the opposite sex for one day, who would you be and why?" Nick asked. I had to admit that was a good one.

"Easy, I'd be Max, because I could bitch slap that stupid whore Lissa and not get called an ass for it." He said, as Grace and I cracked up. Nick got out and sat on the edge of the hot tub with his feet still in.

"Okay Max, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." I said not even having to think about it.

"I dare you to give Nick a lap dace to the song "Buttons" by the Pussy Cat Dolls, or strip to the song "Hot in Here" he said with a triumphant smirk.

"Ugh I said and picked out the song I was planning to do on the wireless iPod remote. IM TELLING YOU TO LOOSEN UP MY BUTTONS BABE. Blasted through the speakers Iggy wolf whistled as I got out and began to give Nick a lap dace. Nick put his hands on my hips. Grace giggled.

"What are you doing!" screeched an enraged voice. My head snapped up to see Zack staring at Nick and I with "murder" written all over his face. I blushed and looked at the extremely awkward position that Nick and I froze in, me on his lap in a swimsuit while his hands gripped my pare hips. Awkward.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Zack growled I quickly sat up and as I did so Zack lunged for Nick.

**Uh-oh battle of the mutants!**

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	5. Goodnight

**Chapter four or something I don't know**

**Fang POV**

As Zack lunged for me my animal instincts kicked in. That was never a good thing.

**Max POV**

I watched Zack lunge at Nick everything seamed to move in slow motion Nick sprang to his feet faster then humanly possible. Zack collided with Nick. Nick grabbed Zack by the shoulders and pined him to the wall Zack gave me a look that said, _Get the humans out of here_. I jumped to my feet. "Iggy! Grace! Go get Claude out here we need to break this up!" they nodded and ran into the house. I quickly shut my eyes and concentrated; when they opened again they were a glowing violet. The sight before me was horrifying. A crazed Nick had Zack pinned to the wall with a death hold on his neck. The pupils of Nick's eyes where black slits and the irises were blood red. Nick hissed and snapped out two beautiful jet-black wings. Then I saw his biceps flex, he was about to snap Zack's neck.

"Nick, calm down." I demeaned in a monotone concentrating extremely hard on his emotions. I felt his anger slowly melt away as his eyes returned to their midnight black. His eyelids fluttered then closed completely. He fell and bashed his head against the concrete floor. Crimson blood pooled around his head. Zack got up and rubbed his throat.

"Get him up to the red guest room. I'll clean up the mess." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes again. I felt my powers slowly change. I opened my eyes, which were now orange. I picked up a shockingly light Nick, blinked, and thought of the red guest room. When I opened my eyes we where there, ah teleportation, how lovely it is.

I laid him down on the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. I got out the first aid kit and went back to Nick. I was about to clean the cut but all that was left was wet blood on his hair. I sighed and ran a wet washcloth through it trying to get out the blood. Once I got all the blood out of his silky black hair I slowly ran my fingertips long his cheek and through his tangled hair. I sat beside him and gazed at his wings for what seemed like hours. They were a beautiful pitch black with purple tints. I softly stroked the one closet to me and his finger twitched. His eyelids fluttered and he shot up. I jumped off the bed and went into a fighting stance, unsure if he was going to attack me like he attacked Zack.

"Max." he said. His eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"Max please, don't be afraid, I-I won't hurt you." He mumbled a line of profanities directed at himself and put his face in his hands.

"God Max I'm so so sorry. I didn't…theses things… You weren't supposed to…" he mumbled. I quietly walked over to him and kneeled in front of him on the bed. I stretched out my wings in all their 13-foot golden glory.

"Nick, look at me." I said wrapping my hand around his wrist and giving them a tug. He didn't look up.

"Please." I said softly. He raised his head and his mouth fell open.

"Y…you!" he stuttered out then he broke out in the most magnificent smile I've ever seen in my entire life, literally taking my breath away. He picked me up into a bone-crushing hug and jumped off the bed spinning me in circles.

"Your like me!" he whispered putting me down. I looked up at him and grinned. He turned his eyes back to my wings his eyes showed pure joy, and awe.

"They're beautiful." He whispered slowly rising one hand as if to ask permission. I nodded and he stroked my wing. He smiled again and looked me in the eyes.

"Fly with me." He said his eyes dancing with passion. I ran to my closet, slipped on a sundress with an open back. When I returned to the room he had a black Volcom zip up hoodie on with slits in the back. I grabbed his hand, we ran to the balcony burst through the doors and flung ourselves over the railing. One powerful down stroke and we were off. Soaring through the crisp night air. Up Up Up.

"Race ya to the clearing." Nick said pointing to a clearing about 800 meters ahead. I smirked closed my eyes opening them and they returned to their normal bright green. I shot forward and was at the clearing in two seconds. I landed and pulled my legs up to my chest, letting my wings cool off. Nick landed silently 30 seconds later.

"Your quick." He said. I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me. He sat in the grass and lay back, putting his arms behind his head. A gust of wind blew causing me to shiver. Nick tapped my shoulders. He handed me his jacket leaving him in a plain black t-shirt showing off his muscular arms and chest.

"You'll be cold." I said. He shook his head no.

"I'm cold blooded." He said dropping the hoddie in my lap. I slipped it on. It was big and the sleeves went about 6 inches past my arms, but it was warm and smelt amazing. I laid down beside Nick.

"How are you cold blooded and I'm not?" I asked.

"I'm part reptile." He said flashing me a smile showing off his fangs. I gave him a confused look. "2% bird 2% king cobra. One bite with these babies" he licked his fangs "and you would be dead in three seconds flat." He said looking straight up at the stars. Then we fell into a comfortable silence. We didn't have to ask one million questions about where we came from, what we were doing here, what kind of mutants we were; we already knew everything we needed to. He was a mutant as was I and we stuck together. I looked up at the twinkly stars and slipped my hand into Nicks. He hesitated but laced his fingers through mine and gave me a gentle squeeze.

**Fang POV**

After about thirty minuets of laying in the grass with Max, I decided that it was time to go back to the house before Zack had a nervous breakdown. I sat up and looked at Max she was fast asleep curled into a tight ball, hugging her goose-bumped legs to her chest with one arm, and clutching my hand, which fell asleep fifteen minuets ago, with death grip. I slowly pried my hand out of hers and picked her up bridal style. She was really light maybe 80 pounds so she would be no problem carrying home. Once I got in the air she cuddled up into my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. I quietly landed on her balcony and laid her down on her gold and white bed. I pulled down the blanket and her eyes opened. She yawned.

"Hey." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep." I said pulling the blankets over her and kissing her forehead. I walked to the door.

"Goodnight Nick." She said sleepily.

"Goodnight." I said shutting off her lights and closing the door behind me.

Time to face the bloodthirsty older brother.

Lord have mercy.

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**

**Review**

**VVVV**


End file.
